


The First Taste

by redmorningstar



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Feels, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pre-Time Skip, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmorningstar/pseuds/redmorningstar
Summary: “You can’t taste it, can you?” The spoonful of stew that had been travelling to his mouth stopped midair.“Professor?” Dimitri asked with a look of consternation on his face. Byleth lowered her voice so that the others in the dining hall would not overhear."It's why Dedue has never found your favourite food. It’s why you told Flayn her cooking was delicious. You can't taste it," she repeated. Dimitri lowered the spoon back to his bowl carefully.“Your eyes see everything, don’t they Professor? Even the things I’ve successfully hidden away from everyone else,” he mused at last.-Byleth and Dimitri conduct an experiment to test the boundaries of his sense of taste.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 24
Kudos: 303
Collections: ~R18 Dimileth Bingo~





	The First Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been plaguing me for far too long. It's not a scenario that fits into any sort of canon of mine (except for the one where Dimitri is a champ at eating Byleth out), but it was damn fun to write anyway. Title from the Fiona Apple song of the same name.
> 
> This is pure self-indulgent porn, everyone. _Enjoy_. As always, comments and kudos are ♥ .
> 
> (NB: this fic does include Byleth forming a sexual relationship with pre-timeskip Dimitri, so if that sort of thing bothers you, I recommend clicking back now :) )

Byleth prided herself on knowing the preferences of her students: their likes, their dislikes, their favourite foods and teas. People often told her how uncanny it was for her to remember details about so many people, but it did not feel like an effort to her. She had spent most of her years as a mercenary observing people; now she was simply grateful to use those skills to make her students smile. However, there was a piece of the puzzle that she had yet to make fit. Byleth had noticed Dimitri was strange when it came to food: he could forget to eat if he was not reminded to and at times, he barely seemed to enjoy food at all. And yet she had heard him complimenting Flayn on her cooking. Flayn, whose cooking ability could only be described as… apocalyptic.

Byleth had been teaching Dimitri for over half a year now and over that time they had grown close. It did not come naturally to her to have friends upon whom she could rely on and confide in, but somehow Dimitri had become that person for her. Perhaps Byleth should have been satisfied to know as much as she did about him, but strangely she was not. Her intuition was telling her to pay attention, though for what she did not know exactly.

Like a bolt from the blue, the realisation finally dawned on her one night at dinner together. Just as Dimitri was about to take his first bite of dinner, she blurted out suddenly: “You can’t taste it, can you?” The spoonful of stew that had been travelling to his mouth stopped midair.

“Professor?” Dimitri asked with a look of consternation on his face. Byleth lowered her voice so that the others in the dining hall would not overhear. He had obviously taken great pains to conceal the fact from everyone until now, so she did not wish to make him uncomfortable by revealing it to anyone listening.

"It's why Dedue has never been able to find your favourite food. It’s why you told Flayn her cooking was delicious. You can't _taste_ it," she repeated. Dimitri lowered the spoon back to his bowl carefully.

“Your eyes see everything, don’t they Professor? Even the things I’ve successfully hidden away from everyone else,” he mused at last. He did not sound bothered by her deduction. If anything, he sounded impressed.

"Can you really taste nothing?" Byleth asked with burning curiosity. It was the first she had heard of such a condition and she wondered at the reason for it. Though it must have been difficult for him to be missing such a vital sense, Dimitri did not appear bothered.

“I can taste elements, but not much,” he confessed with a nonchalant shrug. Dimitri waved a hand to encompass the spread of food in front of them. "Admittedly most of this effort is lost on me.” Byleth hummed thoughtfully.

"Have you tested it fully?" Dimitri shook his head.

"Honestly, my lack of taste has not impeded me significantly enough for me to be concerned about it." Byleth stirred her spoon through her meal absently.

"But when we share a meal, wouldn't it be more enjoyable if you could taste the food we were eating?" She asked with a frown. Dimitri chuckled.

"I get plenty of enjoyment from eating with you already, Professor. But I can see from your face that you have an idea in mind?" It was true. The conversation had sparked her curiosity and even now her mind was racing with possibilities. Byleth wanted to help him if she could. Because they were… friends.

“Just a small experiment. I am wondering if there are some flavours out there that you _could_ enjoy. We could attempt to find out… if you are willing?” Byleth asked. Dimitri smiled at her, his eyes creasing with genuine affection.

“When you ask so nicely, how can I refuse?”

-

On their next free day, Dimitri came to Byleth’s room before lunch just as they had agreed. He arrived at her door in his uniform, though this was hardly a formal lesson. By contrast, she had foregone her standard black attire for the more casual robes worn by many around the monastery. Byleth smiled when she saw him.

“Sorry to bother you on your day off, Professor,” Dimitri said apologetically when she let him in. Byleth shook her head.

“It was my idea, Dimitri,” she pointed out. “Helping you with this doesn’t bother me at all. I only hope we discover a range of foods that you can enjoy.” She gestured to the chair at the table. “Take a seat.” Dimitri sat at one end of the table and Byleth at the other. She had set the table with an assortment of foods she had managed to acquire with help from Ashe and Dedue, her only requirements being that they should be as pungent as possible. 

“Well, Professor, what would you have me to do?”

“Firstly, put this on,” Byleth said, handing him a slender slip of black cloth and motioning for him to tie it around his eyes. Dimitri took the blindfold from her with hesitation.

“Uh Professor, is the blindfold really necessary?” He asked. Byleth nodded; the parameters of the experiment had been much on her mind since they had spoken about it.

“I'm trying to enhance your focus on your sense of taste by depriving you of your other senses,” she explained reassuringly. “Trust me.” Dimitri shook his head.

“You know that I do. It's just, how will I eat when I can't see?” He asked with some concern.

“Don't worry, Dimitri, I'll help you. All you need to do is tell me what you taste.” Mollified by her confidence, Dimitri nodded and tied the blindfold against his eyes before resting his hands neatly in his lap.

“…Well, I am at your mercy, Professor,” Dimitri said teasingly. Byleth chose the first item she had prepared, a slice of sour pineapple sourced from the Sreng region, and speared it on the end of a fork.

“Open wide, please.” Dimitri opened his mouth diligently as Byleth reached across the table to place the piece of fruit in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully for some minutes and then swallowed. “What does it taste like?” She asked, taking up her ledger to record his comments.

“Crunchy. Uh, watery I suppose?” Byleth scribbled Dimitri’s description, though it didn’t sound very promising.

“Anything else?”

“Sorry, Professor, not a thing.”

“Okay, let’s try the next one.” She lifted the cup of bitter coffee that Shamir had prepared. “Just take a small sip.”

“Hmm… there’s an aroma, but it is very faint,” he said after a moment’s pause. Byleth hummed, noncommittal.

Next was fresh chilli from Almyra. “There is some heat there, but it doesn’t _taste_ of much,” Dimitri concluded with a shake of his head.

Over the next hour or so they moved through flavours from salty to bitter to spicy as Byleth scribbled notes on her parchment. Though there was little in terms of progress over that time, Byleth found she was enjoying herself regardless. Dimitri, too, had relaxed somewhat from their initial attempts and was smiling and laughing more freely. It felt less like an experiment and more like another excuse to spend time together like they did when training or studying. It wasn’t until they reached the sweet flavours that there was any real breakthrough.

The mango Ashe had given her was overripe, so soft and delicate that it wouldn't stay on the fork. Eventually, Byleth did away with the fork and clumsily brought the mango slice to Dimitri's lips with her fingers. He started at the unexpected contact.

“Sorry.” She drew back immediately after he had taken the fruit, a little startled herself. “The fruit wouldn’t stay on the fork,” she said by way of explanation. His lips were soft, softer than they had any right to be. Byleth watched him chew and swallow, a look of concentration on his face.

“It’s all right. I was not expecting it, that is all,” Dimitri said. His tongue swiped over his lips, over the place where she had touched.

“How… does it taste?” She asked, attempting to focus on her notes and not the strange tightness she could feel under her skin.

"It tastes… sweet. Flavourful,” he said with a note of surprise in his tone. “I have never eaten anything like it.”

“Truly?” She asked, feeling hopeful. Dimitri nodded.

"Can I try another piece?" Again, Byleth brought the mango to his lips, this time with extra care so they would not touch each other, though she was tempted to. Despite her efforts, the tip of Dimitri’s tongue brushed her fingers as she fed him the fruit. The touch sent a shock right through her body from her hand to her belly; it made her want to run away and draw closer all at once. It suddenly occurred to her how intimate it all was: they were alone in her room and she was feeding Dimitri by hand. If anyone were to see… no, it wasn’t like _that_ , Byleth reminded herself. It was a simple experiment, a way to help the prince, nothing more.

“I can taste something else, too. I’m not sure what, but I think-” Dimitri stopped and cleared his throat, a strange expression on his face. After a moment of hesitation, he reached up and grasped her wrist in a light grip, holding it in place with his thumb over her pulse point.

“May I?” Dimitri asked, low and quiet, the timbre of his voice making her shiver. The room felt suddenly warm and heavy, the air charged with tension. Byleth was certain he could feel how fast her pulse was racing. This was not part of the experiment; this was something else entirely. Byleth could stop this. If she asked, he would let her go and the moment would be gone; they could go their separate ways and this tension between them would remain unexplored. _Or_.

“Yes,” Byleth breathed. At her permission, Dimitri bent his head to her hand. He started with her fingers, drawing the tips of them into his mouth. She could feel the warm, soft swipe of his tongue on the sensitive pads of her fingertips as he licked the fruit's juice away. She could see his soft, soft lips wrapped around her fingers and she wondered foolishly what they would feel like elsewhere. Byleth bit her lip to keep herself from making any noise as his mouth moved from her fingers to the palm of her hand, laving her skin with broad strokes. When he was done, her whole hand felt tingly and hot, like all her nerves were on fire.

“I can taste _you_ ,” Dimitri said at last with wonder. For a long moment, there was only the sound of their breathing in the room. As if suddenly realising what had transpired, Dimitri let go of her wrist with a violence that surprised her. He snatched the blindfold away from his eyes and stood up, his chair scraping the flagstones with abrupt loudness and the look on his face stricken. “I’m sorry Professor, I do not know what came over me. I should go, before I-” Dimitri glanced at her face and stopped. Byleth knew what she must look like. Her breath was coming faster and her cheeks felt burning hot. Even with her thighs pressed together tightly, she could feel the slickness gathering there. It was a feeling unlike any she had felt before and he was going on leave if she didn't say anything. Call it fascination or something deeper, Byleth didn't care in the slightest; all she knew was that Dimitri was going to disappear and she could _not_ let that happen. With a shaky breath, Byleth stood and crossed to his side of the table until they faced one another. Dimitri stood very still as if waiting to see what she would do. She drew a deep breath.

“Dimitri… the experiment isn’t over yet.” Byleth reached up to curl her hand against his neck and draw him towards hers. Dimitri went without resistance, drawn as she was by a force that was stronger than any objection. It was no chaste pressing of lips, no tentative exploration: she kissed him open-mouthed and deep, to taste him and to be tasted in return. Dimitri pressed into the kiss hungrily, matching her intent. Like a tinder set alight, her body was burning everywhere they touched: her thighs against his, her breasts pressed against his chest, his hands on her back. Byleth could feel her legs shaking, weak like jelly, his arms around her the only thing keeping her upright. She sat on the edge of the table before her legs could give out from under her and Dimitri followed, his hands braced on the table as he leaned closer to continue kissing her. It was so close and at the same time, not close enough. Byleth wanted to climb into his _skin_ ; maybe then the need within her would be satiated.

"Tell me what is next, Professor," Dimitri murmured when they paused for breath. Byleth shivered. His blue eyes were watching her intensely, like he always did, waiting patiently for her direction. She touched her thumb to his lip, mesmerised by how plump and wet it was from her mouth.

"You can taste me." With a flutter in her stomach, Byleth let her legs spread, a clear invitation. Comprehension dawned on Dimitri's face before it was replaced by a yearning so naked she felt her breath catch. Dimitri dropped to his knees before her slowly, his face flushed a deep red. His hands were warm and trembling as they skirted underneath her hem to trace up her thighs and hook under the waistband of her undergarments. He tugged them down until they dangled uselessly from her ankles. The air had grown heavier in the last passing minutes and now Byleth could barely draw a full breath. She could hear him, too, his breath loud and stirring against the bare skin of her legs. Then Dimitri was leaning closer and pressing his burning face between her legs and she could think of nothing else.

" _Ah_." Byleth exhaled as she felt the warm, wet swipe of his tongue glide gently against her slit. Dimitri made a noise of faint surprise before he did it again, firmer this time, lingering. His tongue laved over the entirety of her before circling over her clit, making her twitch. Then he was pressing his mouth against her, like a kiss, only so much _more_. Somehow her hands had found their way into his hair, her fingers threading through the soft blond strands and stroking through them with care as he continued his careful study. Time seemed to pass slowly as the world outside her room fell away, narrowed entirely to this moment where she was laid bare and open wide, all for him.

"Dimitri," Byleth murmured encouragingly, "you are so _good_." She felt him tense at her words and then suddenly relax, his body turning to liquid under her hands. Dimitri pressed his face deeper against her, his mouth moving faster, more hungrily. She could not help the small noise that escaped her. Oh, he _liked_ it. Byleth had seen a fraction of it in the classroom whenever she praised him for his answers, but never like this. "Dimitri,” she said again, “you are making me feel so good.”

His hands gripped firmly around her hips and dragged her closer, more than she ever thought possible. Byleth let her legs fall open, offering up everything to Dimitri’s eager mouth. Over the sound of her pulse, she could only hear the filthy wet sounds of him tasting her so thoroughly and deeply, she wondered if he would drink her dry. He seemed in no rush to stop.

Then Dimitri’s tongue was dipping shallowly inside her with a touch that made her stomach drop. The space between her legs had never felt so hollow before; Byleth didn’t _know_ the ache could run so deep. Her walls were fluttering around his tongue, longing for more; she would give anything to be filled by him. "Please, I need you… your fingers… _anything…_ " Byleth did not care if she sounded desperate. Dimitri must have known, read it in the sounds she was making or the barely contained movements of her hips because she soon felt the tentative pressure of his finger against her entrance. Byleth had to stop herself from grinding down against his face in an attempt to get him deeper.

It was tight as his finger slipped inside, moving slowly as she adjusted, until finally he was _there_ , pressed fully to the second knuckle. Dimitri stroked her, his pace almost too slow for what she needed until a second finger joined the first and she could feel the stretch she craved as his tongue continued to circle her clit. Words spilled out of her with little coherence, spurred by his touch. "That's _, ah._ Your hands, Dimitri… you are so good... don't _stop_ …" she said, almost a sob because it was the edge of too much and not enough. Her flesh has been sucked and licked raw, sensitive now to even the barest touch of his tongue.

Finally, Dimitri pushed a third finger inside, opening her deeper and fucking her in earnest. It was everything she had wished for and still she wanted more; she was no longer empty but instead warmer and wetter than she thought possible. The pressure bloomed, becoming intense pleasure as Byleth felt herself come apart around his fingers with a shudder. It went on and on until she was weak and spent, slumping forward over him in an attempt to be closer and also because she did not have the strength to hold herself up any longer.

Byleth sucked in a breath when Dimitri pulled away from her, his lips were shiny with her slick. Without pause he put the fingers that had been inside her in his mouth, sucking them clean before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand; unmannerly for a prince, Byleth thought inanely. Dimitri stood, looming over her with his broad form. The look on his face was unlike any she had seen before. Awestruck. Reverent, almost. She placed a hand against his face carefully, in awe herself.

“What did I taste like to you?” Byleth asked, curious. She wanted to know, not for the sake of her experiment any longer, but simply to know _him_.

“You taste… like salt. Tangy and sharp. Like the sea. It is a taste I could never grow sick of.” The words were quiet, but they made her shiver nonetheless. Standing this close, Byleth could see the moment his mind began to shift and race, the moment his expression froze.

“I don’t regret it,” Byleth said, suddenly wanting to reassure him of that fact more than anything. There was a sound, almost a laugh, but ragged at the edges. 

“You might later,” Dimitri pointed out, self-deprecatingly. His smile was full of self-loathing. “I… do not let go of the people I care about. I hold onto them… perhaps too tightly.” He shook his head. “I might even hurt you.”

“I won’t change my mind,” she said with soft certainty. “I care about you, too, Dimitri.” Dimitri turned his face away to hide his expression from her. There was a fine tremor across his limbs and she was afraid he would run away at any moment. “Don’t leave," Byleth protested, deathly afraid he would and that would signify the end of whatever this was. She knew, despite not having the words for it, that what existed between them was important. "I haven’t even… assuming you want me to…” She bit her lip, suddenly nervous.

"I want so many things from you," Dimitri whispered roughly, the promise in his words tingling her spine and stirring a fire low in her belly.

"Then stay. Let me… make you feel good, too." Her other hand reached out until both cupped his face; she prayed her touch could communicate what she couldn’t say. The conflict in those clear blue eyes eased slightly and Byleth felt him lean into her hands, a give.

"I am at your mercy. I always have been. Because I already care for you far too much," Dimitri confessed. Yes, she knew it, too. It was already too late for them to turn back. In his kiss, she could taste herself. It was as he described; like the sea. Her hands reached for him, fumbling in with her nerves.

“I don't know what I'm doing," Byleth muttered self-consciously. Dimitri huffed a laugh against her lips.

"Do you think that matters to me? All that matters is that it is _you._ " Her hands unbuttoned his slacks, reaching inside until she could cup him in her hand. Byleth traced the length of his hardness, feeling how it strained against his underwear painfully. She managed to push his underwear down and take him in her hand, heavy and hard. Dimitri shuddered, leaning forward until his head rested against her shoulder. 

"Dimitri, you've been good to wait so patiently. Thank you for letting me touch you," she murmured against the shell of his ear. 

“I’m close, Professor. Please do not tease me,” he groaned. His _please_ sent a thrill through her, more than she expected. Next time, she would use her mouth and taste him in return. Next time, she would take him inside, let him stretch and fill her. But at this moment, she would do as he asked.

Byleth put a hand between her own legs to gather her slick onto her fingers before wrapping both hands back around him, the glide of her skin against his made that much easier by her mess. Dimitri’s breathing was harsh and laboured, hitching when her thumb glided over his slit and when she tightened her fingers over the head of his cock before stroking down to the base again.

“You are so beautiful, Dimitri,” Byleth said, helplessly, because he _was_ : his voice, his half-lidded eyes, his body bowed over her.

“Professor,” Dimitri said, over and over, barely audible before he tensed, growing impossibly harder in her hands somehow before he finally let go. Byleth felt his teeth bite down on her shoulder through the layers of her clothing as he spilled helplessly over her hands.

“You did so well, Dimitri,” Byleth murmured when he was finished. Dimitri extracted himself from her, his face burnished with a blush. She kissed him, a quick brush of lips, a reassurance.

“We should clean up, Professor. Neither of us should walk around the monastery in our current state, not unless we want to invite all manner of salacious rumours,” Dimitri pointed out with some embarrassment. Byleth looked at their semi-dressed state, at the mess on the table, around the room that smelled like them and tilted her head thoughtfully as a thought occurred to her. Their experiment had awakened the appetite within her; it would not be quenched so easily. 

“I don’t see why we have to stop the experiment just yet… if you’re willing?” Byleth mused. Dimitri’s initial shock quickly dissolved into a genuine laugh.

“When you ask so nicely, how can I refuse?”


End file.
